A common occurrence among computer users is to change the resolution of the screen upon which is displayed visual information pertinent to the user, the screen acting as the primary human machine interface (HMI) to the computer. Many computer systems use a windows based environment to display information. Unfortunately, when the resolution of the screen is changed, the position and size of the windows displayed on the screen change as well. However, while the user may desire a change in the resolution, the user may not desire a change in the visual appearance of the windows displayed on the screen. For example, a user may change the resolution to achieve a desired visual appearance of the desktop (e.g. larger or smaller icons), but may not wish to impact other visual aspects of the computing environment. While the user may change the position and size of the windows once the resolution has been changed, this is not always convenient, especially if a large number of windows are displayed, and furthermore the user may not have permission to resize and/or reposition each window.
In some instances, the screen being used may have a frame having a mechanical HMI (e.g. buttons, switches, fingerprint scanners etc) to trigger certain functions within the computing environment. Alternatively, an appliance with a mechanical HMI may be attached to the frame, and connected to the computer for a similar purpose. In these instances a taskbar may be programmed to appear on the screen adjacent to the mechanical HMI, for example, for labelling and/or configuring the response of the mechanical HMI. A change in screen resolution will alter the visual appearance of such a taskbar so that the taskbar is no longer aligned with the mechanical HMI.